


When I'm Gone

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Pinescone Drabbles [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Cups by Anna Kendrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

_“I got my ticket for the long way ‘round…”_

 

His voice was soft, quieter than usual when he sang alone in this room. The blinds were closed, clothes strewn about on wooden floorboards amidst a thin layer of dust that perpetuated despite cleaning. The beds were still there, separate but equal, yet unequal in weight after… that.

 

_“Two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way.”_

 

There was a hitch in his breath as he approached the leftmost bed, the covers rumpled as if someone had just gotten up in a flurry but forgot to place them back. The pillow still held the imprint of something having slept on it, despite the time of day. Or the separation.

 

_“And I sure would like some sweet company, and I’m leaving tomorrow…”_

_“…whaddya say?”_

 

There was an almost sardonic grin on his lips as he completed that verse, fingers twitching in a need to fix the bed like routine. To make it seem like the owner would return to mess it all up again with that familiar sleepy smile.

 

_“When I’m gone… When I’m gone… You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

 

The verses started to flow easily, the emotions bubbling just beneath the surface. His voice began to tremble but he kept moving, careful to not upset the clothes around him or the painfully memorable hat hanging on the doorknob of the room as he left to enter the hallway.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere… Oh, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

 

His eyes met hers and they both shared a spark of sorrow, her eyes brimming with tears from the ceremony earlier. His were dry, surprisingly, after all that had happened. After how close they’d been. She sniffled and wiped away the tears on her sleeve, giving him a wobbly smile and parting her lips with the next verse. So she _had_ heard him.

 

_“When I’m gone, when I’m gone… You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. You’re gonna miss me by my walk, you’re gonna miss me by my talk oh-“_

 

A soft hitch in her breath, hands reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, hands usually covered in craft supplies and paint. Painfully clean, nails trimmed back and painted the vivid pink that she usually wore, contrasting the black of her dress.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

 

He completed the line for her, offering a smile and an arm, to which she gratefully accepted. No remarks were made about how her fingers dug into the sleeve of his jacket.

 

_“I got my ticket for the long way around, the one with the prettiest of views.”_

 

Her voice was stronger than his own, the surprise on his face making her almost chuckle as they walked down familiar creaking steps, the front door letting light in through the transom above the peephole, the particles in the air swirling slowly.

 

He wished that time could move just as slowly, that he could go back to when he heard the song first sung in the car. He didn’t know, he knew but not how much it had been. How bad it had been.

 

_“It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to give you shivers…”_

 

She hiccupped as they swung the door open, his eyes straight forward despite wanting to hold her close and tell her the lies that they both wanted to hear. The next line held a heaviness that neither of them could bear to talk about, but was what slowed their walk to a standstill on the bottom step of the front porch.

 

_“But it sure would be prettier with you…”_

 

She looked up at him, awed by how strongly he’d spoken the verse. He swallowed and continued, reaching out to grab her hand and lead her towards the car that was waiting for her.

 

Her eyes pleaded for him to come along, but he couldn’t bear to enter the car. To feel the leather of seats that once held such life, such heart. He could feel his own pounding in his chest, hands curling into fists in his jacket pockets.

 

_“When I’m gone… when I’m gone…”_

 

It took him a couple minutes to compose himself after she drove away, silent until the sounds of the car were muted by the sounds of the nature surrounding him. He hadn’t even realized he’d started walking until the sunlight around him had dimmed.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. You’re gonna miss me by my walk, you’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh… You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

 

A familiar symbol caught his eye on one of the trees. He was on their path, the one they’d formed together as teens, memories rushing back like a hot, stinging tidal wave that made him sway where he stood.

 

_“When I’m gone, when I’m gone…”_

 

He chuckled at some of the sweeter memories, the two holding hands while running from some cosmic monstrosity, taking care of their siblings when they got sick from some berries, even the gnome incident… that was a terribly funny day. He scuffed his shoe against a rock, sending it lightly rolling across the forest floor.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone-“_

 

He knew it had to end, knew it all had to end at some point, how could he have been so blind. Voice hitching mid-verse he stumbled forward, following the design in the direction it pointed. He knew it all was supposed to end, had the sneaking suspicion upon meeting the boy as teens.

_“You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh…”_

 

Knew that he was not long for this world. Knew that the world he'd seen would someday claim the one he loved.

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

 

Why hadn’t he seen the signs, asked him more and held him closer, he was promised it wasn’t his fault. But he’d seen the signs, and didn’t do enough. And he lost the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

 

His best friend and love of his life.

 

_“When I’m gone…”_

 

He could almost hear him, singing the song so soulfully a week ago, his hair curling in that way that made him want to hand him a comb, knowing full well it would never work. He wore his hat too often to ever remove the permanent bedhead he’d accumulated since childhood.

 

_“When I’m gone…”_

 

He kept singing, his eyes brimming with tears after so long, the shock finally fading into a deep, rumbling sadness that overwhelmed his senses.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone…”_

 

He fell to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face as he landed in front of the glen. Their first date, their first kiss… The way he felt when he’d seen the birthmark that no one else was allowed to see, the trust they’d shared.

 

It was all gone, forever. The headstone in the center of the soft, sweet grass was a testament to that. He wanted to be buried where they’d first met that hot summer day, two boys on the run from themselves.

 

_“You’re gonna miss me by my hair… I-I’m gonna miss you everywhere…”_

 

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t help breaking down at long last, body wracked with loud sobs at the memory of Dipper Pines and all the love they’d shared together before his last moments.

 

_“I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to drop an ask in and say hello!


End file.
